


Our First Christmas

by babyish14 (tinkerbell14)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell14/pseuds/babyish14
Summary: Created for WestAllen Secret Santa 2017 on TumblrGift for sophisticatedloserchickBarry Allen and Iris West celebrate their first Christmas alone as husband and wife in a cabin. A Christmas filled with lots of love, movies, and handmade gifts.





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisticatedloserchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/gifts).



> Originally created for WestAllen Secret Santa in 2017 
> 
> Special thanks to @pornnotcorn, @starplanes, @autistic-alien, and @mathxjunkii for your winter and snow expertise!
> 
> I may eventually do an unrated version for the ending someday ;D!

The sun shone brightly through the window as Barry watched the slumbering form next to him. He had awoken earlier and sped through his shower to return and watch her sleep.  
The light partially cast itself on his wife’s face and illuminated the curls of her hair that had slipped through her wrap. His wife. It was something he had dreamed about for years and there were days he couldn’t believe it was their reality. He continued to watch her as she cuddled into the warmth of the blanket and his body. The light growl from his stomach broke his gaze and prompted him to cook breakfast on this Christmas morning. He rose from the bed and his feet lightly tapped across the chilled floor to the kitchenette their cabin provided.

It was the smell of sizzling bacon that had woken Iris West-Allen from her well-earned slumber. She was surprised, but glad when Barry had them pack and brought them up to this winter retreat as an early Christmas gift. After all the drama of recent weeks, it felt great to get decent amounts of sleep and non-interrupted quality time as a married couple. They planned to spend a few days here and return home on Christmas day.  
“Morning, Barry.”  
“Morning, sweetheart. I hope you’re ready for this gourmet breakfast.”  
Iris laughed. “From the way it smells, I’m definitely ready.”

As Barry finished cooking their breakfast, Iris began looking through the notifications on her phone.  
_Dad: Merry Christmas, baby girl! See you soon! Love you!_  
_Cecile: Merry Christmas, Iris! I’m excited about your gift lol. Till this afternoon!_  
_Linda: A foot massager after my jogs is what I needed! Thank you! Wishing you and Barry a great first Christmas!_  
_Wally: Can you folks get here so I can I can get to my gifts?_

  
She laughed at the last message. If there’s anything they had in common, it was their impatience for Christmas gifts.  
I _ris (to Dad): Merry Christmas, dad! We’ll finish up breakfast and be on our way. Love you! <3_  
_Iris (to Cecile): Merry Christmas to you too Cecile! I’m excited too lol. See you soon!_  
_Iris (to Linda): You’re welcome, girl! And thank you! Have a great Christmas! Can’t wait to see you for New Year’s Eve!_  
_Iris (to Wally): Well, Merry Christmas to you too lol. Tell dad to let you open one gift._

 

As she placed her phone back on the nightstand, she noticed the flashing red light on the in-room phone. It’s probably just about check-out. She let the message play as she removed the wrap and fingered through her curls.  
_Good Morning! As we were expecting, we received snow last night and we ended up receiving about a foot of snow! Due to this, we have been informed that the roads are inaccessible, and cars are to remain off the roads until the plows come in the morning. If you planned on leaving today, your reservation has been automatically extended until tomorrow. The office and dining hall will remain open. Remain safe and contact us if you have any questions. Have a_ merry _Christmas!_  
“Well I guess we won’t be heading home,” Barry said as he brought the tray over of food to the bed.  
Iris broke off a piece of the French toast. “No, unless we want to leave the car behind.” She stated with a bit of mischievous look in her eyes.  
Barry climbed into the bed, laughing at what she was implying he should do. “I don’t fancy super speeding in this much snow in the bitter cold.” He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. “I highly doubt you would enjoy it either.”

Iris giggled. “Nope. I’m good, right here under the blankets..with you.” Barry drew himself closer, kissing her now powdered lips. He licked his lips taking in the sweet taste of her mouth. “That’s some good French toast.”  
“Uh-hm.” Iris pressed her lips back upon against his before breaking apart to place a forkful of French toast into his mouth.  
They continued to sit there together, eating and feeding each other, while the television played in the background.  
Once finished, Iris reached over to the side for her phone. “We should call dad and let him know what’s going on.” Barry nodded, gulping down that last of the juice in the glass. He picked up the tray and moved it onto the counter.  
The familiar ring of FaceTime is heard before Cecile’s face pops onto the screen. “Hi, Iris. Merry Christmas!”  
“Merry Christmas, Cecile! How are you?”  
“I’m great. Your dad is in the kitchen working on dinner. You and Barry heading home?”

“Not quite.”

Joe comes lumbering into the screen. “Not quite? You two done got cozy up there?”

Barry laughs. “A bit, Joe. We apparently are snowed-in.”

Cecile twisted her lips into a sad expression.  
“Aww. How long as you guys there for?”

“At least until tomorrow morning.” Iris responded.

“At least you have each other. Going to miss you too.”

“I’m going to miss you too, dad. We’ve never had a Christmas apart.”

Joe gave her a sad smile.

Barry looked at the screen, scanning the room for a missing voice. “Where’s Wally?”

“He went outside. Wanted to enjoy the snow a bit after he terrorized me about opening a gift.” Joe said, his eyebrows raising at Iris.

She laughed. “Sorry about that. You know how excited Christmas makes us.”

Joe amusingly shook his head. “Oh, I know. Want me to go and get him?”

Iris shook her head no. “It’s fine. Just tell him we say hi.”

Cecile smiled. “We will. And we’ll hold off on some gifts until you get here.”

Barry laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”

Joe spoke. “We’ll let him and the rest of the team know what’s going on. Love you both.”

“Love you.” Barry and Iris said simultaneously. “Bye. Talk to you soon.”

“Enjoy your first Christmas.” Cecile responding before ending the call.

“We will,” Iris said with a smile as the screen faded to black.

Barry looked towards Iris. “That was nice.” He paused. “Are you sure you’re ok with a Christmas away from your dad?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s weird, but I’ve got you.”  
Barry smiled and she stretched her arms over her shoulder. “I think I’m going to go and get a shower.”

“I’ll clean up while you’re in there.”

She nodded and headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
The speedster set to work in the kitchen cleaning all the pots and dishes they had used this morning and last night.  
If you’re still looking for a gift…  
It was this blurb from the news that reminded Barry he didn’t have a gift for Iris. The likelihood that she had a gift for him was slim, considering their gifts should have been at home, but since they were kids he always had a gift for her.  
He began looking through his backpack in search of something he could turn into a gift. It was spotted in an empty notebook he has yet to use for notes.  
Stealing a quick glance at the bathroom door to ensure it was still closed, Barry began to create his gift. He swiftly flipped through the pages, writing and sketching, careful to detail even while using his speed. The shower nozzle turned off as he finished lightly drawing on the notebook’s cover.

Barry flashed to the backpack hiding the notebook in the last zipper. When she stepped foot out of the bathroom, he sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV.  
“I was thinking we could lay in bed and watch some Christmas movies. This Christmas is on.”  
She climbed into bed wrapping her arms around Barry’s neck. “I’m always here for a little Loretta Devine.”  
He laughed. “I know.”  
“And don’t forget Idris Elba.”  
Barry turned towards her looking mock offended. It was Iris’s turn to laugh. “Hey, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He climbed further back into bed, pulling her back with him.

For the next few hours, they laid together, watching movies, occasionally being interrupted by a message from a friend or loved one.  
It was as they watched Ralphie come down the stairs in the pink bunny outfit, the TV lost power along with the lights in the room.  
Iris exhaled. “And now we have no power.”  
Barry nodded his hand began to run a hand down her head entrancing himself with her locks.  
“I left some candles in the car. There’s also a flashlight or two.”  
Her husband climbed out of bed. “I’ll go and get them.”

As strange as it was being away from their family and friends, Iris had to admit it was nice spending their first Christmas as husband and wife alone. It might have seemed inconvenient, but being snowed-in may have been a blessing in disguise.  
Iris followed Barry to the door, putting on her coat and boots. Barry took her scarf off the chair, wrapping it around her neck, and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
Before he could put on his own, she took it from his hand, and repeated the same actions he had done moments ago. As the warmth from the kiss spread throughout his body, Barry headed out the door to the car.  
Iris followed behind, grabbing her gloves off the table, watching Barry vibrate the snow off the car. While he grabbed the things left in the trunk, Iris found the portable chargers and placed them within the cabin.

 

“Barry?” She had yet to see him come in, but the bag of candles and lights were inside the cabin. As she walked back out the door to look for him, she felt snow hit the back of her head.  
The reporter whipped around her head to find Barry smiling mischievously with another snowball in his hand.  
“Nooo!” she yelled out playfully attempting to avoid the next one as it hit the side of her face.  
“Move faster!” Barry yelled out.  
“No fair,” Iris yelled back out to the speedster using his speed to his advantage. She quickly attempted to gather a few snowballs of her own.

For the next several minutes, the couple were engaged in a snowball fight as if they were young kids. After being outnumbered by Barry several times, Iris finally found him giggling behind some bushes. She approaches from behind, throwing the snowball and tackling him to the ground before he can form another.  
He rolls himself on top and connects his lip with hers. The kiss lasts several seconds when both of their eyes flicker open. Iris pushes Barry off her and moves her hands in an up and down motion in the snow.  
Barry kneels in the snow, watching her build a snow angel, all the while thinking about how true of an angel she was herself.  
He eventually lays down and starts moving his arms in the snow making an angel of his own when a growl comes from his stomach.

“That’s what you get for using your speed to attack me.” Iris sits up out of the snow, dusting some of it away from her hair.  
Barry stands offering a hand to Iris. “I’ll head to the dining hall and you can head in to get warm.”  
She takes his hand. “Get a little of everything.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” They kiss before Barry trudges out into the snow.  
Iris knocks off her boots before heading inside. Momentarily forgetting about the power, she nearly trips in the darkness.  
The team leader fishes around in her pocket for her phone using its flashlight to light the candles and the fireplace.

She peeled off her wet clothes and changed into a pair of leggings and one of Barry’s shirts. When he was stuck in the speed force, it was the one thing that kept her close to him.  
Six months ago, she couldn’t have imagined they would be here. It might have also been the reason she went a little overboard with gifts. Gifts. All their gifts were at home.  
Barry wouldn’t mind until they got home, but she decided to show him a peek of his gifts on her phone. Iris headed over to the nightstand to grab her phone, when she noticed the blank notepad and a pen.  
The creative wheels of her head started turning and she quickly laid blankets on the floor next to the fireplace.  
Iris looked back at the door ensuring that Barry had yet to return and set to work on her gift idea.

 

  
Barry returned to a room only lit by the warmth and light of the fireplace. Blankets were carefully strewn across the floor and the air had the mixed smell of spruce and cinnamon. Iris sat near the fireplace running her fingers through her hair to make it dry it from the snow.  
He came and sat the basket of food down on the blankets.  
“I thought we could have a picnic.” Barry smiled.  
“Sounds great.” He reached inside the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine. “I bought it at the front desk as a finishing touch to our day.”  
“Thanks, baby. I’ll grab the glasses.” As she grabbed them out the kitchen, Barry spied the notepad on the floor. He held up for her to see. “What’s this?”  
She blushed returning with the glasses and setting them on the ground. “I know we don’t have any gifts so I made you a little something.”  
He started to flip through it and read them aloud. “A voucher for a back massage and foot rub.” He flipped to the next one. “A voucher for your favorite Grandma Esther meal.”  
“It’s the chicken one.”  
Iris laughed. “I know. It’s a love voucher book. Redeem as you like.”  
“Are they combinable?”  
Iris placed a hand over her mouth, her body shaking from laughter. “Yes, dear. They are.”  
Barry laughed along with her. “Thank you. I actually made you something as well.”  
He sped over and retrieved it from his backpack. “It’s a passport to love. We’ve talked about traveling and I figured this is a way we could check them off.”  
“This is wonderful, Barry. Thank you.” She flipped through them as he poured each of them a glass of wine.  
“A passport for a date in Paris. Now, this is one I’m looking forward to.”  
Barry smiled. “Anything to make you happy.”  
They clinked both of their glasses together.  
Barry spoke, brushing a hand across his lover’s cheek. “To our first Christmas.”  
Iris blushed at his touch and smiled. “Our first Christmas.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
